


Powers of Persuasion

by afrakaday



Series: Special Prosecutions [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill talks to Laura about her ocular deficiency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers of Persuasion

_February 1992_

Bill glanced over at Laura as they drove home from the office. She was leaning against the passenger window, eyes closed as she rubbed her temples.

“Headache?” he asked mildly.

She didn’t bother to open her eyes. “Mmmhmm.”

“Your embezzlement trial over?”

“Jury’s deliberating. Probably come back with a verdict tomorrow.”

He decided to conduct an impromptu test, though he knew she wouldn’t appreciate it. “Honey, can you read that sign?”

Her left eye looked at him warily. “Why?”

“Word around the office this afternoon was that you got hung up during cross-examination yesterday because you couldn’t see the document you were asking the defendant about on the projection screen.”

She turned to glare at him fully. “I’m so glad the entire US Attorney’s office was discussing my missteps while I was giving my summation.”

He bit back a smile. “It wasn’t like that, Laura. Now read that billboard for me.”

She squinted, then harrumphed. “No.”

“Laura. You need glasses.”

“No.”

“You’re thirty-two years old. It happens.”

“Listen, old man. Just because you’ve been wearing glasses for years...”

“This has nothing to do with me,” he interrupted her smoothly as he pulled the car into the driveway. He carried her trial bag for her as they walked to the front door.

“Glasses could be good in front of a jury. Make you look even smarter than you are.”

“No.” She took Bill’s keys from his hand and opened the door.

“I think you would look sexy in glasses.” He followed her into the house.

She spun around, hands on her hips, as he set their bags down in the foyer and pulled her against him.

“Oh really?” she drawled.

His answer was a passionate kiss.

She smiled against his mouth and looked at him myopically. “I’ll call the optometrist tomorrow.”  



End file.
